royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Storyline
Main Storyline In the female storyline of Royal Chaos, the protagonist decides to join the Imperial Harem of Emperor Mu Lingchen of Chu, during his fourth year of rulership. Before joining, she talks to her childhood friend Xu Rongyuan, a doctor and tells him her decision, which surprises him. When she enters the palace, she meets a kind young lady named Yuexiu, who tells her that she will serve her. Starting as a mere maid, the protagonist quickly catches the eye and admiration of the Emperor and her role in the palace rises along with her romance. But palace life isn't easy, several other concubines of the Emperor, plot against the protagonist out of anger and jealousy. She progresses through the tale, by completing battles with the members of the palace, as well as completing costume and dyeing quests. Costume Quest The Costume Quests in the game are accesssible in the Storyline icon, you have to gather a certain amount of items to make a new outfit, which has its own unique tale, that is shared upon the outfits' completion. The Costumes you attain in Costume Quest, also help to increase your might. After completing a costume in Costume Quest, you get a pack of materials for the next outfit in the quest. Dyeing Quest In the Dyeing Quests, you have to craft a costume for a second time, and dye it, after you've got all the neccesary items. After completing a dyeing quest you are rewarded with a pack of dyeing materials. Storyline Characters Yourself The story centres around your character. You become part of the Emperor's harem and one of the main subjects of his love as the tale goes on. You come from a well to do family, consisting of your parents, older brother and younger sister named Yilan, who later becomes a concubine of the Emperor. You were hardworking and studied to begin a professional career, before joining the Imperial palace, to support your family. After your arrival to the palace you befriended Yuexiu, a young lady who decided to become your maid, you gain another servant named Wei. Yuexiu Yuexiu is your maid. She is a great help to you, advising you how to progress in the palace. Wei He is a male servant and a eunuch, he is kind, helpful and resourceful. Xu Rongyuan Xu Rongyuan is a Physician, who decides to join the Imperial Palace and become an Imperial Physician. He is also your friend since childhood. Before you joined the Emperor's Harem, you told him of this plan and he was shocked as you two made a vow to marry each other in the past, which you say was only a joke. His power as Physician increases in the palace. He is a subject of rumours of you and him being in a romantic relationship.. He has many ups and downs in the palace. He eventually falls in love with and marries Princess Jingxue. Emperor Mu Lingchen of Chu Your Lover in the story. He is the ruler of a Chinese Empire. He comes from a big family and has a lot of wives, the most powerful one being Empress Xiao. He is rich, powerful, chilvarous, regal, elegant, loving and affectionate, though quite naive, easily believing the lies that people tell him about you, it takes a while for him to fully trust you. He can find time to spend with you, on top of all the time needed for his duties and other members of the family. Empress Xiao The first and most powerful wife of the Emperor, she comes from the prestigious Xiao family. At the beginning of the story, she seems like a smart and fair ruler. Early in the story, you send her son, Beiyan, to play with a kite, very sadly, he ended up being killed by the servants of Consort Peace. Many people spread rumours that you plotted his death, of course you didn't and she thankfully finds you innocent, after interrogation. However, The Empress, really hasn't forgiven you and secretly holds a grudge against you, seeing you as the real cause of her son's death. She doesn't do anything against you until later in the story, pretending to be supportive. After you are falsely accused of pushing Tong Liluo into a pond, she advises her husband, to send you to a place outside the palace to study Buddhism. She eventually sends a servant to you, but you don't easily fall for consuming the unusual looking drug he tells you to take, uncovering the truth of it. You find that the Empress wanted to poison you to make you mad. Later on in the story, she reveals that she blames you for what happened to her son, that she wanted to spare your life, though make you be insane for the rest of it, hence delivering the poison to you and due to this plan not working, she will plot against you. The Empress makes sure to act like the perfect example of an Empress in the public eye. Noble Consort, Nian Suyan Nian Suyan is a high ranking concubine of the Emperor, like Xiao, she comes from a presitigious family, Suyan is a charismatic, vain, domineering and bossy woman. She is happy to scheme against others to make herself more privileged. The Emperor is completely unaware of how bad she is. Like the Empress, makes sure to act like the perfect example of a noble consort to the Emperor and the people she relys on. She can be threatening towards you one moment and act supportive, the next. One of several schemes against you, is that she makes it look as if you are having an affair with Xu Rongyuan. Nian actually chooses not to hinder and even allies with some of the palace women, including Shi Qiuci, but it only seems like she does things like this, to gain a personal profit from it. Nian seems to be very envious of concubines close to the Emperor, as well as unhappy and anxious that she hasn't bore the Emperor any children, considering her time with him. Consort Peace Consort Peace was a high ranking concubine of the Emperor, she seemed like she would be your friend at the beginning of the story, due to her support, but later tried to frame you, for poisoning her, during her visit to your home, where the two of you drank tea.Thankfully, you uncovered her plan and told her that you would report the incident to the Emperor. She told you that if you do this she would tell the Emperor that you had a romance with Xu Rongyuan. Which prompts you to not tell the Emperor of her scheme on you. Consort Peace is found guilty of murdering Prince Beiyan, and the Empress puts her to death, during the time you were sent away to study Buddhism. Consort Elegance,Tong Liluo Tong Liluo, was a high ranking concubine of Emperor Mu, titled Consort Elegance. Originally intended to be the bride of Eighth Prince, (the younger brother of the Emperor), Eighth Prince, took, a woman named Mei, to be his wife, instead of Tong, and Mei happens to have been Emperor Mu's childhood sweetheart. Tong Liluo, had a strong resembulance to Eighth Princess Mei, which is considered to be one of the main reasons why the Emperor took a quick and strong liking to her, as she rose from his maid to concubine. Tong Liluo was actually sent by Eighth Prince, to live in the Imperial palace as a spy of the Emperor, after the prince decided not to marry her. Tong Liluo's personality is gentle and scheming, her innocent demeanour, makes it hard to imagine that she would do evil things, which she does do. She frames you for pushing her into a pond. Her love interest was Congzhi. Tong Liluo's death is caused by her sleeping with another man to produce a child to pass off as the Emperor's,in order to gain his favour again, (This happened after she was put under house arrest for trying to kill Congzhi). Tong Liluo's wickedness is revealed by her eunuch servant. After being found guilty of lying about her affair, her childs paternity and for murdering her own child, Prince Beizhen, she is sentenced to death by the Emperor. Tong Liluo blamed you for her downfall. Noble Lady Yi Another wife of the Emperor, she also comes from a powerful family. She is yet another of your rivals and is quite mean to you. She gave the Emperor, a son named Prince Beiyan, before she was sent away by the Emperor, to live the rest of her life as a commoner, when she was found guilty of trying to frame Yun Yue, and after a voo-doo doll of Tong Liluo, was found in her ownership. Her son is given to Empress Xiao to raise. Daijia A concubine of the Emperor, who has lived in the palace from a young age. She is not highly favoured by the Emperor. With her interactions with you, she has not been very nice and considered you an ominous person, who caused the Emperor to become sick, which is a load of nonsense. Yun Yue Yun Yue is a fellow concubine of Emperor Mu and one of your friends. Her occupation is an Actress. She is lowly ranked. You save her from being found guilty of an incident caused by Noble Lady Yi that she was trying to frame Yun Yue for. Wen Ruyan Another concubine of the Emperor, she works as a Mid Muscian and is of the same rank as you. She and Yuexiu are your closest female friends in the palace, Wen Ruyan shows to be a supportive, loyal and caring person, she even saved your life on one occasion. In the game she is also a purple quality hero, who is a crowd healer. Lord Yi Lord Yi is also known as 4th Lord. He is a younger brother of the Emperor. He gets on well with you. Lord Yi is also a red quality hero in the game with the role of an AOE. Empress Dowager The mother of Emperor Mu. All of her interactions with you are positive. Princess Mu Lingxi She is a Princess of the Empire, being the younger half sister of Emperor Mu. Princess Mu Jingxue She is a Princess of the Empire and another half sister of Emperor Mu. You have a friendship with her and respect her for her good traits. Emperor Mu, arranges her to marry to a man of high social rank, however she is very unhappy with this, as she has fallen in love with the Imperial Physician, Xu Rongyuan, a love her brother does not approve of due to her high social status. The Emperor even threatens the Princess to send Rongyuan to difficult conditions if she doesn't dismiss her romance with him. Jingxue attempts suicide before her wedding begins by eating poisonous plants, she is revived, thanks to the medical care of Xu Rongyuan. The Emperor lets her leave the palace to live with her true love, though later invites the couple back to the palace. Eunuch Sixi Eunuch Sixi is an Imperian Physician in the palace who attends to the medical care of the Emperor. Imperial Guard, Chen Shu